It is known that, when vibrations are induced into the ground in the local area of a buried landmine, the landmine disrupts the vibration pattern that propagates across the surface of the ground. In addition, the landmine itself vibrates. This vibration can be sensed for the purpose of detecting the landmine. Problems associated with sensing and detecting buried landmines may include an inability to sense the received vibrations when foliage is covering the buried landmine, ground roughness effects that cause ‘speckle’ clutter, and interference by outside vibration sources (e.g., equipment fans, engines and fluorescent lights) that are located a distance away from the landmine.